Who Is She?
by LadyMDakotaQ
Summary: After the war, a mysterious girl shows up with a surprise for the golden trio and the rest of the Weasleys. Fred falls for her, but despite his persistence, she still refuses him. She has many secrets it seems. What is the new girl hiding? FredxOC
1. Meeting with McGonagall

A/N: First story ever! So please be patient with me! I want your honest opinions of what you think, though! Also, Fred is the only one I kept alive from the books. This is a FredxOC story with other surprise pairings!

Disclaimer: Don't own! Wish I did! If I did Fred wouldn't have died!

* * *

Chapter 1: Meeting with McGonagall

A few weeks after the war was over, Voldemort killed, Hogwarts rebuilt, and with everyone getting their lives back on track finally, Minerva McGonagall, the new Headmistress of Hogwarts, was currently pacing her office in wait of her mysterious visitor. She had received a letter the day before with the most shocking news. She replied back hastily, asking that the writer come to Hogwarts as soon as possible, for there were matters of importance to discuss.

Minerva received a response back early that very morning saying, "I shall floo in at promptly 4 p.m. Thank you, K. Edwards."

Needless to say, McGonagall was a little anxious about the meeting, hence the relentless pacing.

'_Could it be true_? _Of course it could, the man was completely wild and didn't think most things through. He was always reckless. But, he would have known about something as big as this, right? He couldn't have. If he had, he would have been responsible and at least helped out. Wouldn't he?' _All of the thoughts ran through McGonagall's mind as she waited and paced.

As green flames shot up in her office fireplace, announcing her visitor's arrival, the last thought she had before she stood face to face with this K. Edwards was- '_Poor dear, she doesn't even seem to know…'_

A young witch around the age of 19 stepped out of the fireplace, dusting the soot off as she went. Minerva immediately notices the girl's beauty, but that wasn't what held her attention. The family resemblance was unmistakable she was just moments before questioning in her mind. She had the same lovely black hair that fell down her back. The same sparkle in her bright, blue eyes that suggested she loved life and maybe even some trouble, now and then. She had tan skin, an athletic body that just screamed Quidditch player and she was rather tall. There was absolutely no denying that this girl was, indeed, beautiful. Her smile lit up the room.

'_Hmm…good lucks must run in the family…'_

"Hello Headmistress. I'm Kaleigh Edwards. It's a pleasure to meet you."

She was so polite and well spoken. She just radiated charm. McGonagall already was fond of this mysterious girl after just meeting her for some reason.

"Hello Kaleigh. Please take a seat. Would you like some tea?" McGonagall smiled slightly, thinking that she sounded somewhat like Dumbledore just then.

"No, thank you, I'm fine."

"Well then, as you know, I have asked you here wanting to discuss the contents of your earlier letter. I must admit, I was quite shocked upon reading your letter. Do you know for fact that it is true?" McGonagall was sincerely hoping the girl would say it was all a huge misunderstanding, resemblance or not.

Kaleigh smiled, not exactly understanding the older woman's nervous demeanor. "My mother seemed quite positive when she told me. I was shocked, but all the things she told me adds up. Sirius Black is my father."

"My mother said that in order to contact him I would need to find him because she had not had contact with him since before my birth. She said I would need to get in touch with the new Headmaster/Headmistress of Hogwarts, you, after our side won the war and that you would know how to get in touch with my father. How to find him." Kaleigh finished, with a sudden nervousness and anticipation that was not there before.

McGonagall's expression abruptly changed from nervousness to sadness, Kaleigh noticed.

"I'm very sorry to have to deliver this news, but your father, Sirius Black, was killed two years ago by Bellatrix LeStrange. He died a hero when the war was unknown of to most."

Kaleigh was shocked and didn't really know what to say, much less feel. How was she supposed to react? She had never met the man and was pretty sure he had never known of her existence. All she knew of him was what was written in The Daily Prophet, which her mother had assured her were all lies. She stopped reading that rag after they called the hero of the war, Harry Potter, and the late, great Albus Dumbledore liars anyways. Her mother had told her Sirius was a good man and most likely fighting on our side in this war. Kaleigh had just wanted to learn the truth for herself.

McGonagall felt pity and remorse towards this young witch. She asked if there was anything she could do for her.

Kaleigh started to stand and leave as she said, "No, thank you. I'm just going to return home. I'm sorry to have bothered you. Thank you again, Headmistress."

As Kaleigh walked towards the fireplace to floo home, Minerva had a splendid idea.

"Kaleigh, I know it's not the same as meeting Sirius himself, but maybe you would like to meet one of the people who were closest to him? His godson? I am sure Harry would be happy to answer any of your questions. Harry, who loved Sirius a great deal, I assure you would welcome you with open arms. Sirius was the last of his family (A/N: with the exception of Teddy). He'll be delighted to know that this is no longer the case." McGonagall gave the girl a reassuring smile, squashing all of Kaleigh's unspoken worries.

"Well, if you are sure, I would be delighted to meet him. What did you say his name was? Harry?"

McGonagall gave her version of a smirk, knowing Miss Edwards was about to be surprised and responded, "Yes. Harry Potter."

Kaleigh, was indeed, shocked. "Harry Potter? The Harry Potter? The Boy Who Lived? The Hero of the Great War?" Now, Kaleigh was not dumb. In fact, she was very smart, but she was beyond shocked, hence the babbling that issued from her lips.

"The very same." McGonagall's face broke out into a full grin by then. She had found the girl's reaction very amusing.

"Wow. I'm sorry. That is news to me. I was definitely not expecting that. I don't even know what to say…"

"It is quite alright. Most do not know of Harry's relation to Sirius. They know of Sirius' and James Potter's childhood friendship, but not that James chose Sirius to play the role of Harry's godfather. So would you like to meet him?" McGonagall already knew the answer, it was obvious. Who didn't want a meeting with Harry Potter.

"I'd love to!" Kaleigh was excited. She'd finally get some answers!

McGonagall sent word right away informing Harry and the Weasley's of her visit.


	2. Time Has Passed

A/N: Sorry guys! I know it has been forever since I updated and I'm extremely sorry! Life happens though and I couldn't update as fast as I thought I'd be able to. This is just a filler chapter, but it's better than nothing. Hang in there and be patient with me please and I'll try to do better!

Also, special thanks to those few who reviewed! Much love to all of you!

Reviews equal love, people!

* * *

Chapter 2: Time Has Passed...

It may be close to a month since Voldemort's fall, but the members of the Wizarding World were all, needless to say, still shaken up. All were left with permanent scars, whether they are physical or mental, and very heavy hearts. Many lives were lost. Much pain was endured. All were affected in some way. Wizard and witch alike needed time to heal.

Everyone had their own way of coping. Molly Weasley's method was quite simple; keep her children home and her family together, as much as humanly possible. It wasn't so difficult. All of her children, with the exception of Bill (who was a married man, and therefore needed to stay in his own home! but he would make frequent visits, of course) were currently residing at the Burrow. Harry and Hermione were there too, which was no surprise to anyone. All were required to attend Weasley meals, including Bill and Fleur, by Mrs. Weasley's request (more like demand for some). The whole Weasley clan knew this was Molly's way of healing and they accepted that and tried to help out any way they could. She could have lost any one of her children in the war.

In fact, she came really close. They all thought he was dead. None of them thought Fred Weasley would survive after that wall collapsed upon him. So they all understood their mother's need for her children to be home constantly. Not to mention, it made them all feel a bit better, though some would never openly admit it.

The Burrow's patrons had just started to get back to their normal routines, or close to it. Arthur was doing work at the ministry, as was Percy. Fred and George had finally convinced their mum to let them go to see the full damage of their beloved joke shop, Weasley Wizarding Wheezes, and see what all needed to be done to revive it. The Deatheaters had done quite a number on it, scavenging for weapons and whatnot. Meanwhile, Charlie, Ron, Ginny, and Harry were playing Quidditch in the backyard, while Hermione read under a tree and watched. Molly was, as usual, cooking for her large family. It was very close to normal for them. Then, the unexpected letter arrived. The letter stating that the new Headmistress of Hogwarts, Minerva McGonagall, would be stopping in for a visit. From its contents, however, Molly knew this wasn't just any ordinary visit. This news involved Harry mostly, but she requested that the whole family be present because it may affect them all. Little did they know, this meeting would change all of their lives. Some, even more, than others.

McGonagall side-long apparated with Kaleigh to the Burrow's wards, which were still up, even though the war was over. It was close to dinner time for the family. Kaleigh and the Headmistress walked in silence up the path leading to the Weasley's door. Kaleigh was nervous, to say the least. She was about to meet the hero-of-war, the great, Harry Potter, who just happened to be her father's god son. She was also nervous about meeting this new family, the Weasleys.

'_What if they don't like me? They could decide not to help. Or worse, what if they don't trust me? They definitely wouldn't help. Why am I even here? McGonagall already said my father was dead. He's probably the only one who could help… Not anymore, though. Why did I agree to this…'_

Kaleigh's rampant thoughts were immediately cut off by two things. One, she noticed a Quidditch pitch where it looked like three wizards and a witch were playing, three with blazing, red hair and another with dark hair. That's all that was discernible from where she stood. The other thing that distracted her from her thoughts was the fact that McGonagall was knocking on the door.

The door swung open, revealing a large woman with a kind face. She had red hair with graying strands that suggested a rough life, but was contradicted by her laugh lines. She did look tired, however.

'_Well, McGonagall did say she had many kids… How many was it? Four, five…Oh right, six kids…'_

Again her thoughts were cut off, but this time by the woman in front of her.

"Headmistress, it's lovely to see you again. Come in, come in! Oh! Well, hello dearie! Welcome to the Burrow! I'm Molly Weasley."

* * *

A/N: Also, next chapter will be much longer!

Don't forget to review!


	3. The News

A/N: Whoo! Two chapters in less than a week! *does happy dance* Anyways, this chapter is much longer like I promised! Thanks everyone for the lovely reviews! They made me excited to write more, honestly. I want to apologize in advance if any of the characters seem a bit OoC! I am trying my very best to capture their essence, for lack of a better word. I am also trying to adopt a British accent for them, but I'm not sure if it is coming out exactly right. Just imagine them with a British accent! Haha! Also, sorry for any grammar mistakes. I try my best not to have any, but it happens. I already know it's going to take a bit longer for a new chapter, but please be patient with me! Thanks! Please review! I love them!

Why are you still reading this? Read the story! :)

* * *

Chapter 3: The News

Molly Weasley hustled her guests straight in. She had no idea as to what was going on.

'_Who is the girl? She's quite lovely, that's for sure. Poor dear, she looks worried to death. She looks very familiar, but I couldn't possibly know her… Whatever could be wrong, to require McGonagall to come here and what does the girl have to do with it…'_

All of these thoughts ran through Molly's head in the span of five seconds.

"What is your name, dear?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Kaleigh Edwards."

"It's fine. Have a seat. Can I get either of you a cup of tea or something to eat?"

Professor McGonagall and Kaleigh both graciously declined.

"Molly, is everyone here?" McGonagall asked.

"No, I'm afraid not. Arthur and Percy should both be arriving soon, though. Bill, Fleur, and the twins should return in an hour or so, for dinner. Are you staying, Minerva?"

McGonagall shakes her head and replies,

"I'm sorry Molly, I can't. Much to do to get Hogwarts back in a right state, I'm afraid. I just came to introduce Miss Edwards to Harry and your family. She may stay for dinner, if she likes."

"Oh, yes, dear. You should stay for dinner."

"If you insist…"

"Right, then. There shall be no more discussion on that matter."

Molly gave the young girl a smile. There's no resisting Molly Weasley on such matters, of course. Kaleigh had again lapsed into silence. Molly noticed she looked lost in thought, and again felt the sense of familiarity. She was positive she had never met this girl because Kaleigh had a face that one could not forget easily. There was something else about her… A bell suddenly chimed, jarring them all from their thoughts. Molly looked up at her clock, and noticed Arthur's and Percy's hands had both changed from work to traveling and traveling to home almost instantaneously. McGonagall also seemed to notice this and looked at Molly and said,

"Molly, I really can't stay much longer, sorry for the rush. I'll just tell the ones present, if that's alright? After all, Harry is here. He is the only one this truly concerns. You can relay the news to the others."

"Oh, of course. I'm sorry, dear. I'll go get them."

With that final statement, Molly rushed out. Kaleigh looked up at the news and turned to McGonagall.

"You're leaving? As soon as you tell them?"

"I must. I think you should be the one to tell them, however. It'll be better coming from you. Don't stress. You'll be fine."

"If you think it'd be better…"

McGonagall smiled to try and reassure the girl. Kaleigh wasn't shy from what she could tell, but even McGonagall had to admit it all had to be overwhelming and very nerve-racking. She, herself, could not even fathom the other's reactions.

Meanwhile, Molly had gone to meet her husband, Arthur and their third eldest, Percy as they were coming up the path.

" 'Ello, dear." Arthur gave his wife a peck on the cheek.

"Hello, mum." Percy said in his usual stuffy tone.

"Hello, loves. Arthur, the Headmistress is in our kitchen."

"Whatever for?"

"She has news and she didn't come alone. I have no clue as to what it is, but it must involve her. It also involves Harry."

"Doesn't everything? Poor boy."

"I'm not so sure this news is bad, dear. But, enough of this, we need to get inside."

Molly called the others. Charlie and Harry who were winning their little match landed first. Ginny next. She rushed over to Hermione, who was closing her book and starting to stand. Ron finally landed and then tripped over his own feet, which they all had a good laugh over, with the exception of Ron, of course. He got up, grumbling. They all started making their way to where the others were, taking their sweet time, and all wondering why they were being called in so early.

"Well, hurry up about it!" Molly yelled.

They exchanged glances, and without saying another word, raced to where the matriarch was standing. Harry made it there first, with Charlie hot on his heels, followed by Ginny, then Ron and Hermione. Harry spoke up first,

"What is it, Mrs. Weasley?"

"Molly, dear. The Headmistress is here. She has some news. Involving you."

"Doesn't it always?" Charlie spoke up laughingly.

Ginny promptly smacked Charlie in the arm for that.

"Well, I guess we better go find out what it is. Ready, Harry?" Arthur said, while trying not to laugh at his son's question which closely resembled his from earlier.

"Ready as I'll ever be, I guess." Mrs. Weasley patted his arm soothingly.

They all then made their way into the Burrow, Molly in the lead. As they entered the kitchen, everyone immediately stopped talking, thinking the worst. They all seemed to notice, at the exact same time, the visitor sitting beside the Professor. The boys' mouths, instantly, dropped open at the sight of her. The others' eyes widened. The same thought was running through everyone's head. 'She's Gorgeous!'

It was quite a sight to see. A very comical one, actually, for the older women. Some did regain their senses faster than the others, though. Others needed a bit more persuading. Like an elbow to the ribs from whichever female happened to be the closest. Namely Ron(who was drooling a little), who was unlucky enough to be standing next to his athletic-and much stronger- little sister, Ginny.

"You wished to speak to me, Professor?" Harry said quietly, having all of a sudden, gotten much shyer. He had managed to drag his eyes away from the mysterious girl long enough to ask.

"Yes, Harry, but, I believe I'll let Miss Edwards tell you."

Kaleigh stood up at the mention of her name, and walked over to Harry. His eyes got even wider behind his glasses, if that's even possible. She gave him a small smile.

"Hello, Harry. I'm Kaleigh. It's great to finally meet you."

She then shocked everyone, including herself, by giving him a hug. Releasing him quickly, she stepped back and smiled nervously.

"I'm terribly sorry. I must seem like a complete loon. It's just great to meet the hero of the Wizarding world. And the family and friends who stuck by him through it all. Well, I'm guessing you are all wondering why I'm even here in the first place."

They all nodded. Some smiled. They already liked this girl, for some reason, despite her ramblings. Admittedly, some more than others. Jealousy is a powerful thing, but even Ginny couldn't deny the girl's likeability.

'_It must be because she seems so familiar…'_ Ginny tried to reason.

Kaleigh took in another breath as the others seemed to stop, bracing themselves for her news. She didn't know why this seemed so difficult…

"Well, I didn't, until a few months ago, know who my biological father was. I went 19 years without knowing! I just recently discovered and I know this may be hard to believe, but… the late, notorious Sirius Black was my father. A murderer who escaped from Azkaban! Don't worry, I was reassured that he didn't actually kill anyone and was, in fact, a great man. So, I was sent to find him, but then I find out from the Headmistress, that he was murdered a few years ago at the start of the war. So, she suggested I come meet you, Harry. You knew him best."

Kaleigh stops to take a breath. She notices, for the first time, everyone's expressions. Mouths again, have dropped open.

"I'm sorry, I was rambling wasn't I?"

Nods confirmed this. Still, though, no one speaks. Shock was the most evident on Harry's face. She walks towards him again.

"Harry, I know this is a complete shock to you. It is for me, as well. But, according to the Professor, you were very close to Sirius. His god son, in fact. I don't think he knew of my existence, though, so don't take it to heart that he didn't tell you. I truly did not mean to open old wounds by coming here, so if I have, I am deeply sorry for springing this on you. The Professor thought we would both benefit from meeting."

McGonagall spoke on that note,

"I still think it was a good idea. Potter, the fact of the matter is, you and Miss Edwards are, in a sense, family. I think it would help both of you cope if you told her about Sirius. I, however, cannot dawdle much longer. It was good to see all of you again, underthese much better circumstances."

With a resounding CRACK, she apparated out. They were all waiting for someone to say something. Harry's quiet question seemed very loud in the midst of it all.

"Sirius had no clue?"

"Not that I know of, no."

"Well, I have to admit you look like him. So, I believe you. I would be very happy to tell you what I know about him. If you want?"

Harry gave her a small smile. She beamed back at him, thankful for his acceptance.

"I would love that. Thank you. Wow, this is really crazy, isn't it?"

Harry much braver than before, smiled hugely.

"To say the least."

Time seems to unfreeze and everyone let out a simultaneous breath. Charlie chuckled at the wonder boy's statement and went to introduce himself.

"Hello, love. I'm Charlie."

"Lovely to meet you, Charlie."

It went on in a similar manner, until Kaleigh knew everyone in the room. Molly spoke up, then,

"The others should be here soon enough. Then, you can meet Bill, Fred and George."

"That'd be great."

"Where are you staying?" Charlie asked.

"I have a room at The Leaky Cauldron, actually."

"Nonsense, you'll stay here. You can sleep in Ginny's room. I'll have two of the boys go with you to get your things after supper." Molly said.

"Okay…" Kaleigh replied hesitantly. Again, she seemed to not be able to say no to the woman.

"Now, I have to finish cooking. Out, the lot of you!"

They all just smiled and complied. Charlie looked at Kaleigh again (not that he really ever stopped).

"Hey, Kaleigh, fancy a small game of Quidditch?"

Kaleigh then got this smirk on her face that could rival her father's and the twins' both.

"Sure."

* * *

A/N: No, this isn't a Charlie/OC! So, don't even think it! I just find Charlie to be a ladies' man so I figured it be cute so see him flirt with Kaleigh a little. Don't worry, Fred is coming! I miss him, so he will definitely be in the next chapter! Are you excited for him to meet Miss Edwards? What will his reaction be? Anyways, I'm talking (or typing) way too much! Sorry! Like Kaleigh I tend to ramble...

REVIEW! It might make me write faster... :)


	4. Whose Team Am I On?

A/N: I know, I Know! Two chapters in as many days! I'm as shocked as you are! This is kind of a filler, though. Also, sadly the meeting between our main two has not happened yet. I know what you're thinking... "OMG! What is this girl doing? Four chapters and the main characters still haven't met?" Was I right? Sorry! Don't worry, I'm working on their meeting now! The ending of this was too cute to add to, though. Forgive me? Well, you should. I did get our favorite prankster twins this chapter! That's enough to make anyone happy. :)

Read!

Review!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4: Whose Team Am I On?

"You have an extra broom I can use? Mine is back at The Leaky Cauldron." Kaleigh asked Charlie. She was getting excited now. She loved Quidditch and hadn't played in awhile.

"Of course. You can borrow Fred's Cleansweep."

"Sounds good." She gave him a smile.

"What kind of broom do you have?" Harry asked.

"A Nimbus, but I used to have a Cleansweep."

"My first broom was a Nimbus." Harry smiled at the memory of when he received the broom.

Kaleigh smiled, loving that she had something in common with her newly found god brother. She couldn't seem to stop smiling today. Well, after she arrived here, that is.

"How are we going to handle the odd numbers?"

Charlie looked at her questioningly.

"We have six."

Kaleigh then notices Hermione is still carrying a book with her.

"Oh, Hermione you aren't playing?"

Ron snorted at that and Hermione suddenly looked embarrassed. Ron then spoke for the first time since Kaleigh had arrived (he couldn't even say his name when introductions were being made),

"Hermione doesn't play Quidditch."

"Ron, stop being such a prat!" Ginny threw an arm around her best friend's shoulders and looked at Kaleigh, so she could explain,

"She just doesn't like to fly, is all."

"Oh, that's ok, Hermione. Lots of people don't like it. Don't worry about it." They shared a smile.

"So, how are we teaming up?" Harry asked.

"Harry, you, Kaleigh and I can be on a team. Ron, Ginny and Perce on another." Charlie stated smiling. "That fine with you, love?" He looked at Kaleigh as he said this.

"Oi! That's not fair! Why do you get her and Harry?" Ron exclaimed.

"Because she wouldn't want to be on a team with a git like you. I'm saving her. Now, shut it."

"Oh, how very kind of you Charlie! I might not be good enough to be on the same team as you, though." She worked hard to hide the laugh that threatened to leave her mouth.

"Well, I'm a decent player, and Harry is bloody brilliant, so don't worry. You are in good hands. Besides, we already win by having such a beauty on our team, right, Harry?" He elbowed Harry, almost knocking him over and winked at Kaleigh.

Kaleigh just looked at the other girls and rolled her eyes at the older Weasley's antics. Hermione and Ginny both laughed and shook their heads.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Diagon Alley, the Weasley twins were still looking at their beloved shop. It was in shambles. Burnt to a crisp on the inside, shelves falling apart, windows broken, the door was gone, holes in the ceiling. All of their hard work, destroyed. All of their products, gone. The Deatheaters hadn't just stopped at just the shop either. They took it upon themselves to ruin the flat above the shop as well, along with everything in it.

"Nice of them. To make sure they got our flat too, I mean." Fred stated.

"Oi! Gred, this is depressing!" George shook his head. "I can't even bear to look at it!" He throws his arm across his eyes in a dramatic fashion.

"It is, brother. The clean-up is going to take a bit longer than we originally thought. Plus, we have to make loads more products! They cleaned us out! It'll be awhile before we can open again, I'm afraid." Fred copied his twin's earlier motion and shook his head.

"Bloody gits! Well, I guess we better head back to the Burrow, then. Nothing we can do today and be back in time for dinner. Plus, I'm starved."

"Yea, me too. Maybe we get in a round of Quidditch first. Hey Forge, you know what's great about having to start over and make new products?" Fred gave his twin a mischievous smirk that would scare even Old Voldy, himself.

George caught on immediately.

"Testing those products out on Ron. Right you are, Gred! Race you home!"

CRACK!

"What a git!" With a laugh, Fred apparated out after his brother.


	5. Glances

A/N: Told you I was working on another chapter! Hope you like it!

Now read and don't forget to review!

* * *

Chapter 5: Glances

At the Burrow, Kaleigh had just managed to shock them all and almost single-handedly, crush them at Quidditch. Harry, being the exception (isn't he always?). They together were unstoppable. Flying in sync, like they had been doing it for years. So, of course they got separated. Talk about a match. Even Hermione had sense to put her book down and watch.

Molly had just called them in to wash up. All of them landed.

"Wow, you are incredible!" Harry exclaimed.

"You're not so bad yourself, sir." Kaleigh said, laughingly.

"Kaleigh, what happened to you not being good enough to be on my team?" Charlie laughed.

"Oh well, I've always thought modesty was the best approach…"

They all laughed at that one. Percy spoke up,

"Next time, you're on my team."

Laughter erupted again. As they all headed upstairs to wash up, two almost simultaneous CRACKS sounded outside signaling the twins' arrival.

"Ha! Beat you Gred!"

"Only because you cheated, you git." Fred shoved his brother, just as they heard someone else apparate in, actually two more someones. George got shoved into his oldest brother, Bill and his wife, Fleur.

"Oops! Sorry, my good man! And fair lady! This fiend, here, has made me fall upon you! Don't worry; I shall avenge your honor!" George proclaimed, and then proceeded to tackle Fred to the ground, which made Bill laugh. His wife, who didn't think it was quite as funny, just sighed,

" 'Onestly, you boyz vould do much better if you vould be more serious!"

"Come on, love. Mum probably has dinner on the table." He looked at his brothers, who had stopped rolling around and were merely lying on the ground now, and just shrugged. "You guys coming?"

They both jumped up and walked quietly behind Bill and Fleur doing their best serious act. Fleur smiled, thinking she convinced them. Little did she know, every time she wasn't looking at them they made silly faces at her back. It had them both cracking up by the time they got inside.

"Hey Mum!" They chorused together when they saw her, in typical Weasley twin fashion.

Molly Weasley looked at them and saw the dirt all over them,

"What have you been up to? You are covered in dirt and what are you thinking tracking it into my kitchen!"

"It's alright Mum. George was merely avenging mine and Fleur's honor, is all." Bill chuckled.

Molly just sighed and shook her head,

"Just go clean up will you."

"Sure thing, mum!" They both ran up stairs to do just that.

'_What am I going to do with those two?' _Molly shook her head and smiled.

They made it to their room and both changed their clothes. Fred put on a blue shirt, while George chose a green one and they each put on a pair of muggle jeans. They just shook the dirt out of their hair and raced back downstairs. Ron was walking through the hall at this time and got pushed out of the way,

"Oops, sorry Ronnikins! Better get out of the way, next time!" Fred called over his shoulder. Ron started to chase them both, yelling. They just laughed at his reddening face.

By the time they got downstairs, everyone was sitting at the table. Fred in the lead, stopped immediately when he saw her, which caused George to run into Fred and Ron to run into George.

"Oi! Fred, you git, you could have warned me you were going to stop!" George said rubbing his nose. He still hadn't noticed their guest, but Fred most certainly had. She was the most beautiful witch he'd ever seen in his life.

Everyone looked up at George's exclamation, including her, the girl Fred had to get to know. They instantly made eye contact and both couldn't seem to look away. George noticed his brother's staring, and looked also,

"Oh, that's why you stopped. Wow. Understandable, but mate you're starting to drool." George acted as he was going to wipe away the imaginary drool from his brother's chin. Fred, who had finally come out of his trance (only because she broke eye contact first by laughing at George, along with everyone else), slapped George's hand away.

"Prat."

"Git."

"Will you two move?" Ron said, frustrated.

"No." They said together.

"Boys, sit." Molly said to them all.

"Mum, are you going to introduce us to our lovely guest?" George asked, while winking at Kaleigh. She laughed, stood up and walked over to where they were,

"I'm quite capable of introducing myself. George, is it? And you're Fred? Nice to meet you. I'm Kaleigh Edwards." She was going to shake hands with both of them, as she had with the others earlier, but of course, the Weasley twins had something else in mind. After sharing a look, each grabbed a hand of the witch, bowed gallantly, and kissed the hand they held. She again laughed.

'_She has a beautiful laugh. I have to hear it again.' _Fred thought. He shook his head. What was he doing? He didn't even know this girl and he was already starting to fancy her? _'She is gorgeous, though.'_

"It's a pleasure to meet you, fair maiden. My brother and I are not worthy of your beauty and elegance." Fred had regained his senses and easily fell back into the Weasley twin charm he and George usually exuded. They were both pleasantly shocked when she started to play along,

"Oh, how kind of you to say, good sir. Thou art both equally charming and handsome, as well." She curtsied, as she said this.

Everyone seated at the table started to laugh and knowing it would go on forever if she didn't stop it, Molly spoke up, though she too was enjoying the scene.

"Boys, let Kaleigh sit down and she can tell you why she's here." Molly said.

"Shall I escort thee to thine seat?" George, not letting up the act, asked.

"Very well, sir." She linked arms with George and they walked the three steps to her seat, which he promptly pulled out for her. "And I thank you." She nodded her head towards them, both and caught Fred's eye again.

They didn't break eye contact the entire time she explained who she was.

"Blimey! Sirius had a daughter this whole time! And Harry, you had a sister! Too bad for you mate, that she's such a looker, and you can't have a shot at her." George said, after she was finished. He waggled his eyes suggestively. Harry blushed. Everyone, again, started to laugh.

"Don't worry, Harry, George doesn't have much of a shot either." Kaleigh stated, in a matter of fact way, smiling. Laughter, once again erupted.

"Oi! Why not?" George said, starting to pout.

"Because she would rather have the more charming, handsome, and smarter twin, obviously." Fred spoke up, winking at Kaleigh. She gave him a twin-worthy smirk in return.

It went back and forth like that the whole meal. It got to the point where everyone was wiping tears of mirth from their eyes and choking on their food. Fred didn't look away from her face the entire time, not even to answer a direct question, which means he saw when she stole those glances at him. The ones she tried to hide. The others were not oblivious to any of this, either. They just pretended they were. George was smiling like a madman watching the whole scene.

* * *

A/N: There you have it! Their meeting! Aww! Fred's in love! Isn't he cute? George. *smh.* That boy is absolutely crazy! Can't help to love him, though! Well, did you like it? Love it? Hate it? Tell me! Review, review, review!


	6. Helping With The Luggage

A/N: Here is Chapter 6! Sorry it took so long! I like this one, I think. It was fun to write, after the characters and I settled our arguments, that is. Gosh! They can be frustrating when they don't want to do what you want. ;)

Also, I want to apologize ahead of time for any grammar mistakes and I want to apologize for Chapter 1. I went back and read it and noticed I had contradicted what I wrote in later chapters. I am deeply sorry. I'll do better from now on. Promise!

I want to thank my reviewers! You inspire me to write, no joke. Next chapter, I'm writing shout-outs to you great people!

Read and REVIEW!

* * *

Chapter 6: Helping With The Luggage

Once dinner was over and the table cleared, Bill and Fleur were readying to leave for Shell Cottage.

"It was great meeting you, Kaleigh. Good luck with this lot, yea?" Bill laughed and shook his head. Kaleigh laughed and replied,

"Lovely meeting the two of you, as well. And thanks, but I don't think I'll need luck."

Bill and Fleur left, as soon as goodbyes were said and promising Molly they'd be back for dinner tomorrow night, as usual. The family and guests made their way into the sitting room. Then, Molly remembered,

"Oh, Kaleigh dear, you still have to go and retrieve your things from The Leaky Cauldron. Two of the boys will go with you."

Fred, who was readying a game of Exploding Snap, looked up. He and George shared a look and they both stood up.

"We'll go with you, love. Make sure no harm comes to you." Fred said as he threw an arm around Kaleigh's waist, trying to ignore the sparks he felt. Following his twin's lead (as if he needed to), George also threw an arm around her shoulder's and grinned.

"Right you are, mate. Mum, we would love to assist this lovely lady and carry her luggage. Be her slaves, if you will." He waggled his eyebrows suggestively at Kaleigh. Laughing at their antics Kaleigh, smoothly, slid out of their grasp.

"George! Enough of your nonsense. Kaleigh, Charlie and Percy can assist you." Molly shook her head at her son's suggestive comment and gave Kaleigh a reassuring smile.

"Yes, George, have some class will you?" She sent George a playful wink, which he dutifully returned. Fred laughed at his twin, along with everyone else, though he was secretly wishing he was the one making the playful exchange with the girl. Kaleigh shook her head at the two of them and turned to Mrs. Weasley.

"But honestly Mrs. Weasley, I don't want to be a bother. I can just stay at The Leaky Cauldron for the night and return in the morning."

"Nonsense, dear. You're family now, of course, you'll stay here. We wouldn't have it any other way."

"If you insist…"

"Of course, I do. Charlie, Percy you two go help her get her things."

"Oi! What's wrong with us helping her?" Fred and George, both questioned and pulling looks of outrage at their mother's maneuvering.

"You know exactly what's wrong with it." She stated. Kaleigh interrupted,

"I don't mind the twins accompanying me. Since they're so willing, that is. I'm sure they are more than capable of being serious, at least for a little while, if that's what you're worried about. Right boys?" She almost laughed at the thought.

The twins quickly put on their best serious faces and stood at attention. Ron and Harry both snorted. Hermione shook her head and smiled. Ginny laughed, as did Charlie. Arthur chuckled, but continued reading his paper. Percy smiled (He had loosened up a bit, after all.). Molly just sighed.

"Fine, then. Don't you two go giving her any trouble or it's me you'll be dealing with."

They both put on innocent faces. Weasley twins. Innocent? It was downright laughable.

"We would never."

"Don't worry, Mrs. Weasley. I can handle these two." They started making their way out of the room.

"That's what we're counting on, love." Fred gave her a saucy grin. George started laughing so hard at the suggestive comment, he couldn't breathe. "Alright there, mate?"

He nodded, still unable to form words. Kaleigh just shook her head, trying hard to hold in her laughter.

"You two are absolutely insane. You know that, don't you?"

"Of course." They said together.

They all apparated out and arrived outside of The Leaky Cauldron. Kaleigh stumbled a little and Fred caught her by the elbow to steady her, feeling those same sparks again. It was like pure electricity surging through his body when he touched her. He ignored it, focusing on the matter at hand.

"You ok, Kaleigh?"

"Oh, yea, yea. Just tired, I guess. It feels like I've been traveling all day. I'm fine. Honest."

"Ok… Well, after you then." Fred, hesitantly, let go of her elbow. He and George shared a look, a bit worried. They followed her in and both waved at Tom as they passed. Up the stairs they went, till they arrived outside Kaleigh's room. She turned around and looked at them.

"Umm… It's a bit of a mess. Mind waiting while I go pick up a bit?"

"Love, we live for chaos and mess." Fred reached around her, grabbed the knob and turned. She wasn't kidding about the mess. Clothes, books, papers, and other odd items were strewn everywhere. It was, some kind of chaos. Kaleigh pushed past him and quickly used a spell to pack her things. George looked at his twin with a raised eyebrow and Fred just shrugged. He didn't know what to think.

"Need any help?"

"No, thank you. I got it. Sorry, I warned you it was a mess."

"Quite alright…"

"So, you're not organized…"

"Nothin' to be ashamed about." They each gave her a quirky grin. She rolled her eyes at their twin speak, but gave a small smile in turn.

"Alright, I think that's everything." She looked at her bags and shrunk them all so they fit in her pockets. She laughed. "I don't know why your mum thought I needed escorts to carry my luggage."

"Looks like you got it sorted." George responded, smirking at the witch's quick thinking.

"We would have carried them, you know." Fred said, also grinning.

"Oh, you want to? I thought I'd give you less work, but if you insist…" She started to take the miniscule bags out of her pockets.

"Oh, no, no. Carry on, lovely lady. Whatever makes you comfortable." George stated.

"That's what I thought." She laughed.

Fred noticed a book still on the floor and picked it up.

"Forget something?" Fred asked. Kaleigh, quickly, grabbed the thick book out of his hand. She shrank it and put it in her pocket, as well.

"Thanks."

"Oh, no. Don't tell us you're a bookworm, also." George asked, thinking of Hermione. He did that quite a lot. Think of her. Fred, knowing this, chuckled and shook his head.

"Also?"

"What my thick headed twin means is that, like Hermione, you read for fun?" Fred laughed when he was given a hearty shove from his brother. Whether it was for the insult or bringing Her name up, he was unsure. Probably a bit of both.

"Yes, I do enjoy a bit of light reading, sometimes." She laughed at their shared grimaces. They both loathed reading. They only read when they had to. Not for school, of course. Whenever they needed help making potions and such for their products, is more like it.

"Alright you two, ready to leave?"

They both nodded. They all made their way out of the room, Fred being last closed the door.

'_A bit of light reading? That book was HUGE. And what with the title? "__How to Break Old Curses, Bonds, and Contracts__" Doesn't sound like something someone would read for fun. Hermione would, though. Oi! Why am I questioning her tastes in books? I don't even know her. This girl…'_ Fred's thoughts were interrupted by George, who was asking a question.

"What?"

"I asked if you wanted to side-along apparate with Kaleigh or shall I? Can't have her go stumbling about again, can we?"

"Oh. No, we can't have that."

"Guys, I'm fine really."

"No more of that. Mum would have our hides if she heard we didn't help a damsel in distress. It would be my pleasure to side-along apparate with you." Fred gave her a wink. He held out his arm for her to grab onto.

"I'm hardly a damsel in distress." She said, but grabbed onto his arm, anyway. Sparks, again. They all spun on the spot and were back outside The Burrow gates.

"See, told you I was fine. No 'stumbling about' as you called it." She flashed them both a grin.

"Better safe than sorry, love." Fred said, returning her smile.

"Oh, please. I can't imagine you two ever trying to be safe. You seem like the rebellious type."

"Rebellious, we are."

"Careless, even."

"We still wouldn't want…"

"…a friend getting hurt,"

"while in our care." Fred finished the twin speak this time. Some may find it annoying, but Kaleigh found it amusing, and maybe, even a little charming.

'_Yes, they certainly are charming… and handsome. Wow. I CANNOT be thinking about this right now.' _Kaleigh shook her head in a feeble attempt to clear her thoughts. They had arrived at the door, which George opened, while sweeping an elegant, yet over exaggerated bow.

"After you, milady."

"Charming."

"Oh, I know." George stated, smirking. Fred hit him in the back of the head, as he passed by. "Oi! What was that for?"

"Cool it. I'll explain later."

"Alright, alright."

They all headed back into the sitting room. Everyone was still as they had left them. Ron destroying Harry at wizard's chest, while Ginny and Charlie watched. Hermione reading a book, of course. Percy and Mr. Weasley discussing work, while Molly listened and did her knitting. Seeing them come in, Molly hurried over to where they were and checked for any sign of damage that may have been dealt in her absence.

"Mum, we're alright. Still intact."

"Yes, I managed not to lose an ear this time." Fred hit his twin again. That was still a sensitive subject for him. Not just him, apparently. The whole family stopped what they were doing and quieted. Awkward.

"Sorry. Not funny." George looked ashamed, not meaning to bring up such bad memories. Kaleigh noticed and put a hand on his arm. Fred again felt a surge of jealousy towards his brother, which was unusual. He never had before. He didn't like it, either.

"Well, I'm rather exhausted. Do you mind?" Kaleigh tried to take the attention off of George. She didn't know the whole story, but obviously it wasn't a good one. She hadn't even noticed that George had been missing an ear. He and Fred had grown out their hair again, in an attempt to cover it and to keep people from being able to tell which twin was which. It looked like it did in their sixth year.

"Oh, I'm sorry dear. Not at all. We've made arrangements for you to sleep in Percy's room, instead. He'll sleep in the room Bill and Charlie used to share."

"I don't want to kick anyone out of their room."

"It's not a problem, dear. This way you can have more privacy." Molly gave her a smile.

"Thank you, all of you."

"You're quite welcome. Fred, George, show her where she'll be sleeping. Let us know if you need anything. Good night."

"Good night." Everyone responded, accordingly. Fred and George told their mum, they too, were heading to bed. Then, they told Kaleigh to follow them. They went up several levels until they finally arrived at the appropriate door.

"Good night, boys. Thanks for the help."

"No problem, love. Night." George grabbed her hand and kissed it as he had earlier that evening. He then made his way down the hall, to where his and Fred's room happened to be. How convenient.

"Good night, Kaleigh. If you need anything we are right down the hall. Sleep well." Fred didn't copy his twin's motion and kiss her hand, however. He just gave her smile and walked to his room.

"Night, Fred. Sleep well." She turned and slipped into her room and closed the door.

He had heard her. A big grin emerged onto his face as he entered his room. He then, noticed what was awaiting him inside. A twin, with a smug look on his face, sitting on his bed.

'_Oh, brother.'_

"So, Sirius' daughter, huh?" George questioned, smug look not fading, in the slightest.

"So, Hermione Granger, huh?" Fred fired back, knowing George wouldn't expect it. He developed his on smug expression, as George's dropped.

"I don't know what you mean." George stated. "But you fancy her. Kaleigh."

"Your point?" Fred asked, forgetting his argument.

"No point, brother. What are you going to do about it?" George answered; glad his brother had forgotten about Hermione.

"Why, Forge! I'm shocked you ask such a silly question!" Fred feigned shock. "I'm going to charm her, of course."

"And if that doesn't work?"

"It'll work."

"Alright, then. I believe in you, brother o' mine." George nodded his head towards his brother. "But why in the bloody hell, did you have to smack me in the back of the head?"

"Oh, sorry about that mate." Fred rubbed the back of his neck, looking embarrassed. "I may have been a bit jealous."

"And rightly so. After all, I am the better twin." George joked. Trying to ease Fred's embarrassment. It did.

"Sure you are."

"I am. She is a pretty bird, isn't she."

"Gorgeous." Fred answered, knowing that George meant Kaleigh, but was probably thinking about Hermione. They both talked a while longer, until they fell asleep. Both dreaming of the girls they fancy.

* * *

A/N: Aww! Fred isn't the only one in love! George fancies Hermione! How does Hermione feel about George? You'll have to read if you want to find out... This story is primarily about Fred, but I thought his twin needed a bit of love, too. As well, as a few others... Wanna try and guess who my pairings will be? I'll get Fred and George to give you cookies if you guess correctly. ;) And what could Kaleigh possibly be hiding?

Feel free to comment, critique, criticize, or ask questions. I'm all about the reviews. :)

Also, how do you guys feel about Malfoy? Your answer could be crucial in the role he'll play later on...


End file.
